DEAD CHEESE BURGER
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Issac tries over and over to fight back. Fighting back the Necromorphs as best as he can. Trying to find Nicole. ENJOY!


CHAPTER 1

CHEESEBURGER

Warm and cozy. The Restaurant was filled. Eating and waiting people. All inside. Some standing. Waiting for there lunch.

Others sitting down eating and enjoying. Children laughing. Smiling widely. Enjoying the very simple joy they gain. The small bunch from lunches.

There parents looking at there own burgers wondering about what they're eating. Shoveling into themselves. Knowing it's just now. Not later.

A child reached out for his french fries. Grabbing the tip end of the french fry. His Father talking, speaking to his mother. His eyes noticed the people.

His eyes noticed they're reaction. Staring towards the uttering opening sounding doors. The child noticed the people's reaction.

There eyes shocked by seeing him. The child looked back slowly. His eyes staring towards the main doorway entrance.

Seeing the person. Seeing him standing alone. Dirty and messy. His french fry dropped out of his grasp. Falling slowly onto the dirty uncleaned table.

His sister beside him, staring towards the same thing. A man. Silence entered the restaurant. Creeping everything and everyone.

His breathing was heavy. His hands ached in pain. Muscles aching from continuous, pain. Much of the constant bended muscles.

His armor filled with blood splatter. His armor color was faded and rusted. His visor glowed blue. His body clenched half way.

Looking so tired about to drop dead. His RIG, was colored red. Blinking quickly. His left hand held his heavy plasma cutter. Issac walked forward.

His heavy bloody boots splashed across the ground. Chunks of poisoned meat slashed back and forth as he walked forward.

Walking passed other customers. They moved aside as he walked. Walking towards the counter. Issac breathed hard.

Sounding as almost if asthma was gained. Like his journey had turned worse. Sizzling meat burned heavily on the grill.

Fresh scent of buns were smelled. People stared at his back and his body. Staring with a " What the Fuck?" look.

One person walked towards his left shoulder staring at his shoulder armor. Pedicured and broken. His Plasma Cutter hummed. Issac was about to choose.

Blood slightly dripping down his left elbow and into the ground. Issac's helmet tilted downward on his left hand shoulder. His headache grew.

" Hey What the fuck happened?" asked one Customer

Issac listened to there questions. Barely listening. His hearing began to fade. His eyes ached. His sweat covered his face. His nose itched.

She stared at him raising one finger in the air.

Asking for one tasty Cheese Burger. She nodded as she looked back seeing another worker. Bringing her a large plate. Freshly cooked burger.

Freshly done french fries out of the fryer. Ice cold soda. Placing it down on the counter she stared at him.

" That'll be 15 Credits, sir" she said

Issac stared and swiped his hand on the scanner. A beep accepted his credits. Issac reached for his plate of food. A swift of instant change full by.

Holding the plastic plate, as he turned around. Change came among him. His eyes stared shocked. Seeing the millions.

Thousands. Broken, beaten corpses. Standing in front of him. Thousands of Growling hungry Necromorphs. Staring at him.

Issac gasped shocked. Holing in his hands. In his gripping hands. His Plasma Cutter. In both arms was a resting corpse.

Issac looked slowly down at his arms. Seeing the half severed corpse of Nicole. His eyes grew wide. His yell was loud. Issac dropped quickly onto his knees.

Feeling the guilt. Feeling the constant failure. Feeling the pain rushing even faster and worse. Half the weight of her broken body. Lights flickered on and off.

More and more. The mess hall was destroyed yet filled with many Necromorphs. He remembered leaving the Ishimura, and arriving here. Talus V, planet.

Arriving and entering the Colony. The Dig site. Yet the closing in Necromorphs yelled as they rushed in.

_"MAKE US WHOLE" whispered the Marker in Nicole's Voice_

**_ DEAD CHEESE BURGER_**


End file.
